Summer Winters
by blondemarbles
Summary: Summer is here and Troy has got himself a job at the Evans' country club. But this time none of his friends can be there with him. Will Troy be able to stand a whole summer alone with the Ice Princess and Captain Clueless? Troypay


**Summer Winters**

**AN: **Hey all! This is my first fanfiction that I've written. My cousin (Sharpay is her username on here) writes them constantly and somehow got me into it. Anyways, enjoy. It's going to be Troypay but I'm not sure what other pairings, yet. It's the last week of school at East High and the gang is finishing their Junior year (I'm saying they were Sophomores in the movie). Anyways, on with the story.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except my plot idea and my keyboard. Though the keyboard isn't technically mne... it's my dad's. --'

* * *

**Chapter 1, Summer Jobs and Ice Princess Charity**

"Dude, I can not believe you actually agreed to that job at the Java Lava... again. Do you really want to spend all summer with the Ice Princess and her sidekick, Captain Clueless?" Came the voice of the vice captain of East High's basketball team. The boy quickly fixed his bushy hair in the mirror of the locker room before glancing over his shoulder at his best friend -the captain of the basketball team- Troy Bolton.

"Chad, chill. It's really not that big of a deal. Sharpay and Ryan aren't that bad, right? Plus I need the money." Troy Bolton insisted as he tossed his sweaty outfit from gym class into his duffel bag. Tomorrow was the last day of school which meant today they had to clean out all of their lockers at the school. Due to that, gym class had ended 10 minutes early so everyone had time to clean out their gym lockers.

"Whatever dude. I still say you went with a job that didn't involve spending your summer with the Ice Princess." Chad muttered. He finished up at the mirror and grabbed his duffel bag off the bench, exiting the boys' locker room. Chad couldn't see how anyone needed 10 minutes to clean out a gym locker. The lockers were small and as far as he was concerned you could just toss everything into your duffel and let your mom clean it out later. But there again, that was just the way Chad thought.

Troy rolled his eyes at his friend. Alright, he did have a slight point... but how bad could it be? After all, with Gabriella and Taylor spending their summers at some Science camp, Chad working at Wendy's, and Jason decided that this summer he wasn't going to work, that meant that Troy had to find something to do. Even if that something was working for the Ice Princess and her brother, Captain Clueless. Besides, Zeke was going to be there... so how bad could it be?

Pushing all negitive thoughts aside, Troy stood up and grabbed his duffel bag. He slowly made his way out of the boys' locker room and into the gym.

* * *

"Does anyone want this tanktop? It won't fit in my duffel bags and it's last season." The blond held up her teal tanktop, hoping one of the other girls in the room would want it. Both of the blond's duffel bags were about full and she still had several more things in her gym locker. Thus, she was attempting to get rid of them somehow.

"Teal isn't my color." Came the reply of Kelsy Neilson. She shook her head as she zipped up her duffel bag. Kelsy had finished packing several minutes ago but Sharpay, the blond, had insisted that she stayed behind to keep her company.

"I don't do Ice Princess charity." Taylor Mckessie replied, with a simple eye roll. Taylor never could stand Sharpay. As far as Taylor was concerned, Sharpay was way too girly and was pretty annoying.

"How about you, Gabriella? You want it? I've only wore it once." Sharpay said, glancing over at the brunette who was attempting to get her duffel bag to zip. It wasn't that she had too many clothes -the bag was nearly empty- but for some reason it just wouldn't zip.

"Hun?" Gabriella briefly glanced up to see what Sharpay had asked. Obviously, she hadn't been paying attention.

"Do you-" Sharpay started, but Taylor cut her off.

"She wants to know if you want that teal tanktop from the Ice Princess charity?"

"It's not a charity." Sharpay replied simply. "And of course she does, here." Tossing the tank top over her shoulder at Gabriella, Sharpay turned back around to her half empty locker. Unfortunately for Taylor, Sharpay's aim was terrible and the tanktop landed on her shoulder.

"Ugh." Rolling her eyes once again, Taylor pulled the tanktop off of her and set it on top of Gabriella's duffel bag. "Gaby, I'll be in the gym... alright?" Gabriella merely nodded and then Taylor left the girls' locker room.

"Anyone want this pair of shorts or this orange tank top? Or how about this hidious gray tee?" Sharpay asked, holding up each item as she did so. Kelsey ended up taking the shorts and some other girl took the gray shirt. Then, once again, Sharpay volunteered Gabriella for the remaining shirt.

"So... what are you guys doing this summer?" Kelsey asked, attempting to start a conversation as she waited on Sharpay to finish cleaning her gym locker... which could take awhile.

"Taylor and I are going to Science camp." Gabriella replied, happily.

"I'm going to my grandpa's country club... as usual." Sharpay replied with a smile. "You're coming, right Kelsey?" Sharpay had decided to make Kelsy her new best friend. Sure, she learned to tolerate Gabriella so she could consider her a friend, too. But for some unknown reason Kelsy was decided to be her new best friend.

"Yeah..." Kelsey nodded, "At least for a week or so... after that I'll probably have to come home."

"I heard Troy got a job there again." Gabriella said, finally getting her duffel bag to zip. She gave a sigh of relief and plopped down on the bench inbetween two of the rows of lockers.

"Yeah. Ryan and I decided to give him his job back." Sharpay said with a nod. Finally, she shut her locker door and plopped down on the bench next to Gabriella. "He's a good worker... I guess."

"Yep." Gabriella nodded, with a slight smile. She was over Troy, they had tried dating and it didn't work... but she knew Sharpay had a crush on Troy, even if the girl wouldn't admit it.

"I know what you're thinking... and it's not true." Sharpay quickly said. Without giving Gabriella time to respond, she grabbed her duffel bags and quickly walked out of the girls' locker rooms.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Gaby." Kelsey smiled at the girl and then grabbed her things, walking after Sharpay.

Gabriella sighed, grabbing her duffel and walking after the other two girls into the gym. They were the last ones to the gym out of the entire gym class of 30 or so people... and that was due to Sharpay.

* * *

**AN: **Alright, so not the best chapter ever... but it's just kind of an introduction to the story. The next chapter will be up soon if you'd please review. Oh and the title... it probably doesn't make much sense... but oh well.

Please review to let me know that you thought of it. Thanks!


End file.
